Devilish Charms
by Moist Mail Man
Summary: A month before beacon Jaune met Pyrrha. They talked and shared things about themselves. Jaune has 7 sisters, Pyrrha is new to Vale. Jaune enjoy X-Ray and Vav, Pyrrha is the Daughter of Satan. Jaune enjoys-wait what? Apparently she left hell to explore remnant because she found humans interesting. They later became friends went to beacon together. (LOOKING FOR A BETA READER)
1. chapter 1

Jaune had known Pyrrha for around a month, so he knew that she loved to ask questions about humans customs.

 _"Jaune what is a 'Television' you humans seem to watch?"_

 _"What's a bathtub and why must I be naked to be in it."_

 _"What is this, it taste amazing?" (Chocolate)_

One night though, something happened when he and his team were trying to sleep after the entrance exams. (Pyrrha carried his ass during the exams, literally and figuratively) His team was named JNPR, or Juniper if you want to be technical. They all were sound asleep, tired from the exhausting test they just endured.

Well, most of them…..

 _Tap tap_

Two quick taps awoke him from his sleep.

"Hmm"

He turned around to meet green eyes and an enchanting smile.

"Hello Jaune," Pyrrha said, clutching one of the books that she picked up before beacon. She practically brought a library with her to the school. She wanted to read a lot of books to 'absorb human literature', a way for her to better understand how human acted and behaved and a better way for her to fit in.

"I didn't wake you did I? she asked, worried that she awoken him from his slumber. He nearly looked dead after the exam and she didn't want to disrupt his sleeping.

"No." He lied, not wanting the nice girl to feel guilty. she smiled and continued

"So I was reading this story and the…" she slightly paused, "protagonist?" She said it as if it was a question, not knowing if she used the right word. She knew basic english but she never heard of some words most people knew until recently. Most of these words involved love.

Jaune nodded at her, making Pyrrha beam knowing she was doing better with the human language. It was just a matter of time before she could fit in as a normal teenage girl without trouble. She remembered Jaune telling her to not tell anyone about the Satan's Daughter situation because that would freak everyone out, so she was trying her damnest to pass as a human.

"Right, so the protagonist in this book, Felix," Pyrrha soon climbed onto his bed, sitting criss-cross. "-he grabbed his love interest, Carolina and he…..cuddled with her. What does that mean? Cuddling?"

Jaune was silent for a moment. She didn't know what cuddling was? How the hell? He then mentally kicked himself. Of course she doesn't, she was born and raised in hell. Jaune doubted that there was a lot of cuddling in a place where your soul is damned forever. She probably knew a lot about torture but almost nothing about love. Jaune slightly shivered at the thought

He shook his head, trying not to get off topic.

"Cuddling is-" He paused, trying to think of the right words, not expecting he would have to explain this to her "Cuddling is when two people hold each other while sleeping, or when one of them hold the other one protectively." Jaune yawned, feeling sleepy before continuing. "Some times it platonic, like a mother holding her child, but most of the time it's two partners."

Jaune believed the conversation was over, so he laid back down on his bed. Jaune always slept on his side so his back was now facing Pyrrha. Of course the blonde didn't feel any weight shift on his bed though, so that meant Pyrrha was still sitting with him.

'Any second now she'll get up and let me sleep.' Jaune thought.

Key word: Thought. There was a slight silence, the only sound was one of their teamates snoring loudly. This teammate was an...excited girl with a stoic partner.

Pyrrha was slightly stumped. "P-partners?" Pyrrha asked, finally breaking the silence. Aren't Jaune and her Partners? A idea went to her head.

Jaune was completely unaware of what was happening in Pyrrha's head as he opened his eyes again. He internally sighed. He liked Pyrrha and understood that she didn't know a lot of the human words for affection due to being born in hell. But sometimes it was annoying explaining every word she didn't understand. Maybe he should get her a dictionary soon. He always answered all of her questions though, because she was far too sweet to be denied. Damn his chivalry.

"Yeah partners, you know. Two people." Jaune replied while his back was still facing her. He closed his eyes again in mid sentence because his body was begging for the much needed sleep. If he was facing the other way then he would of noticed a certain redhead inching her way towards him.

"Two people who share a bond-"

 _scoot scoot_

"a very great bond-"

 _scoot scoot scoot_

"that is better than anyone else-"

 _scoot scoot scoot scoot_

"in the whole wor-"

Jaune never got to finish his sentence as two arms embraced him. Jaune body went stiff and his eyes shot opened. He felt slight hot breath on the back of his neck.

"We're partners." Pyrrha happily chirped. Thankfully, she couldn't see his face from her angle, but if she could she would probably question why it was so red. Then she would ask what blushing was.

Technically, she wasn't wrong about the partner thing. They were partners at beacon. Except not THOSE kind of partners.

Despite his scared reaction, he had to admit it was a comfy position. She was oddly warm, and not in the hellspawn type of way. More of the…..comforting type of way. Her embrace warmed his whole body. But the initial shock of her suprise attack soon worn off, and the gravity of the situation finally weighed on him. Pyrrha was cuddling with him. The DAUGHTER of Satan was cuddling with him.

Jaune was internally freaking out. 'HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP' he screamed in his head. His mind went straight to her father. 'Is Satan protective over his daughter? Can he see me right now?' Jaune felt so exposed, believing a devil was watching him as he took 'advantage' of his baby girl. He could probably see every single sin he had ever committed, judging him, plotting his demise.

'Calm down, man,' Jaune told himself. 'this is one hundred percent platonic.'

The Devil would totally understand the situation he was in. He would probably even laugh. Satan's probably a chill guy, right?' Then he remember who he was thinking about. 'Of course not dipshit, he's Satan!'

Jaune expected any second for a giant hand to grab him and pull him down into hell for all of eternity. Thankfully nothing happened, which he thanked God for.

Of course that brought another thought to his head. What would the big man up stairs think? Is this a major sin, cuddling with the spawn of Satan? If so he was probably the only person to ever committed this sin. He felt somewhat proud of that. He then shooked his head as he got off topic once again. Did he fucked his chances with heaven? Is he doomed to rot in hell because a demon wanted to cuddle?

Thousands of thoughts went through his head and sadly none of them were pleasant. He tried to calm down. Maybe Hell wasn't so bad? Pyrrha came from Hell and she was the nicest person he had ever met. Pyrrha and Jaune could be hell buddies together, and she would protect him from her father's wraith. That sounded kind of nice.

…..was he getting excited to go to hell? Yep, he's losing it.

Is it weird that he believed that the risk was well worth it? Going to hell because of this? Her whole aura was so inviting. Nothing one would expect from a demon. The way she would breath on his neck and slightly purr onto him, the vibration from it sending shiver down his spine. The way her face was pressed against the back of his neck, her legs intertwined with his. It was intoxicating.

Jaune smiled and slowly put his hand around Pyrrha's arms, who was latched onto to him like a koala. How could someone like her be the daughter of Satan? Maybe her mother was a angel? He slightly chuckled to himself.

"Good night Pyr." He whispered.

"Good night Jaune." she replied, with a smile, tightening her grip on him.


	2. Flashbacks

Jaune woke up one day when sunlight hit him the eyes. Jaune moved his hand over them to shield them from the violent rays. He sighed, knowing he won't be able to get back to sleep so he decided to get up.

He looked over to his two new team mates. Nora was snoring loudly, sprawled out in an unnatural angle in the bed. Ren was sleeping back down with his arms on his side. He chuckled to himself, those two were like day and night.

Jaune turned his head to his left to examine his partner. To his surprise she wasn't there. Weird, maybe she was at breakfast? Pyrrha did have a huge appetite. She usually ate four full plates of different varieties of breakfast foods each morning. This shocked everyone at their table, especially Nora, who was surprised to find someone with a bigger appetite than her own.

Class didn't start for another two hours, so he had plenty of time to get ready. He carefully grabbed some fresh clothes so he wouldn't wake his two sleeping teammates. Jaune then walked towards the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar, which made Jaune assume it was empty. He expected to see a nice clean empty bathroom; what he didn't expect was to see a very naked Pyrrha in the bath tub, washing herself. Pyrrha turned to him once she heard the door open.

"Hello." She chirped, with a wide smile on her face, not embarrassed whatsoever. Jaune probably broke a speed record by how fast he slammed the door shut. He slammed it so hard that the hinges nearly came off. His face was extremely red and his back was leaning against the door. He was clutching his beating heart, rapidly trying to make it beat at a normal rate once again.

The slamming of the door woke the two love birds, making Nora quickly jump up. "WHAT?" She asked, standing on her bed in a karate stance. "Do I need to break some legs?" She turned to the source of the noise to see Jaune, who was beat red, wide-eyed, and clutching his heart.

"What's wrong fearless leader?" She asked, "You look sick." Jaune stared at her, still trying to get the rhythm of his heart back to normal. After a moment of pure silence he then finally found his voice. "I'm fine." His voice cracked at the end, which made him cringe.

Ren raised an eyebrow from his behavior, he was about to ask if he was actually alright before Jaune spoke up again.

"...I'm going to see if Team RWBY will let me use their shower. Bye."

Jaune walked out his room in a hurry, leaving his two other teammates utterly confused. Jaune was planning on taking a very cold shower in team RWBY's barhroom. This incident did brought him a strange case of deja Vu though.

 **One Month Ago**

The Arc's farmhouse was a cute place. It looked like a farm you'll see in a movie, nothing flashy but well put together. Jaune Arc awoke one morning, yawning as he sat up. He scratched the back of his head, dreading to get his day started.

Jaune was the only male heir of a line of eight children. He was the ultimate middle child. His older sisters babied him while he babied his younger sisters. Sadly, being the only male meant he had to do "Men jobs" that his sister didn't. Jaune found it to be completely bullcrap but it was life. Apparently his mother wanted him to be a perfect gentleman, and a perfect gentleman doesn't let no lady do any dirty work.

Jaune was currently by himself in the house because everyone else had things to do. Rouge, Rose, Blanc and Verte were at school. Noire was at work while Violet was at a job interview. His father was on a hunter's job while his mother was doing errands with his youngest sister, Bleu.

Jaune was currently suspended from school from all of his tardiness in class, meaning he had to do all his chores and more as punishment. One of his punishment chore was to release the horses from the barn and take them out to the fields to get their exercise. Every healthy horse needed it's exercise. Jaune quickly got dressed, putting on his trademark bunny hoodie, blue jeans and sneakers.

Jaune walked towards their family barn, stepping on the grass. Last night it rained, so the grass had fresh dew on it, making it slightly slippery. The barn was large and bright red. It housed four horses, Buttercup, Chipper, Siren and Larry. Rouge chose the last name. The horses, for lack of a better words, were kind of dicks. Jaune would literally have to coax them to follow directions. They would sometimes try to bite at him, sometimes won't move an inch, and sometimes won't eat their food. Hell, sometimes they will even act sarcastic towards him, which he didn't even knew was possible.

Jaune opened the barn door. "Hey guys, let just get outside without any trou-" he stopped when he saw something he didn't expect to see. There was a redheaded girl standing next to one of the horses, petting it. Not only was there a random girl in his barn but this girl was also completely nude. Jaune stood there for a moment, completely and utterly perplexed in what he was looking at. She had pale skin, bright red hair, and was pretty tall. The girl then turn towards him and smiled. "Hello." She chirped happily.

Jaune's heartbeat quickened as he firmly grasp the barn door handle and slammed it shut. His mind ran at a thousand miles per hour, trying to make sense of what he just witness.

'D-did I just really saw that?!' He thought, face getting more heated at the image engraved inside his head. 'Is there a naked girl in my barn. What the hell.' Jaune started to slap himself, trying to calm down. He mind was working overtime, trying to piece together the situation. Was he going insane? Was his mind fucking with him? He started to deny what he saw. There is no way in hell he saw a naked girl in his barn. This is just his mind playing tricks on him, right? This is just his virgin mind trying to cope with his utter loneliness of the opposite sex.

Jaune is going to open this door again and see no naked girl and only the four mean horses. Jaune chuckled to himself, now believing the girl was actually just in his head. Why would there be a naked girl in the barn in the first place. What is this, a bad fanfiction? Jaune had to admit though, his mind was pretty powerful. He actually believed there was a girl in his barn for a minute. Jaune shook his head, thinking he was a fool to believe that in the first place. He reopened the door and walked in to be met with piercing green eyes very close to his face.

"KYAAA." he screamed as he tripped backwards from the sudden closeness of the illusion. He landed on his ass as he tried to catch his wits. 'JUST AN ILLUSION, JUST AND ILLUSION, JUST AN ILLUSION

This coping mechanism was then shattered when the 'illusion' put her hand on his shoulder. Jaune stared at the hand, horrified that he actually felt it.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked, with concern in her voice.

He couldn't find his voice, his face was deep red and he let out a whimper. She had enchanting green eyes, very inviting. They had a childlike look in them, as if she was innocent in some sort of way.

His brain finally registered the situation he was in and he quickly looked away, letting out a squeak. Questions flooded his head, his brain running wild with ideas of what was happening.

The first idea was he was asleep and was having a very blissful dream. This wouldn't be the first time he had a dream similar to a situation like this, he is a teenage boy after all.

His second idea was he was having a fever dream. It was similar to the first one but this is pretty bizarre. His usual dreams consisted of him and the girl being in his room and not in a fucking barn. Any second now he's going to wake up in a cold sweat in his room alone.

His third idea was he died and went to heaven. This girl is an embodiment of beautiful. It was like staring at an angel. Did he tripped downstairs on the way here and snapped his neck? That is somewhat plausible.

Many more ideas went to his head. He's in a coma, this is a prank, he somehow got high and this is just a bad (great) trip.

A hand to his forehead interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked, "You're all red, are you sick?" Jaune quickly looked away from the girl. He finally found his voice, Many questions went through his head; he decided to ask the most painful obvious one.

"WHYAREYOUNAKED?" It came out quick and barely understandable.

The girl looked down, and let out a 'Oh', as if she forgot she was naked. "I'm sorry." The girl said, standing up, covering herself for his sake and not her's. "I forgot I wasn't wearing my clothes. They were wet from the rain last night so I put them out to dry." The girl pointed behind her to wet clothes. A white T-shirt, with cargo pants, and sneakers. Jaune looked away when he saw pink panties and a bra. "I don't have any more clothes to wear so.-" She was interrupted when a hoodie was held out to her. She looked at Jaune to see him still red in the face and lookeing away from her, mouth firmly sealed shut and his eyes shut fast. He was no longer wearing his hoodie and was holding it out for her. She took the hoodie and put it on. She smiled at the warm feeling it radiated. "Thank you." She told him.

"Y-you're welcome." His voice cracked at the end, making him cringe. Jaune coughed into his fist, finally finding his sanity now the girl was dressed.

"Uhh….what are you doing in my barn?" He asked, finally looking at the girl without blushing as much. The hoodie was big on her in the width department but not the height department.

The girl scratched the back of her head. "I was caught out in the storm last night, and I took refugee in here. Sorry if I was an inconvenience."

Jaune was confused, the farmhouse was a few miles away from town. "What were you doing out here by yourself last night?" Jaune asked, staring at the girl, absolutely dumbfounded. Is this girl crazy or something. It rained all night yesterday, so why was she out here in the first place?

"Well, I kind of spawned in the wooded area over there while it was raining." The girl said, pointing towards the nearby woods. "Then I found this structure and decided to rest here and dry myself off." She finished.

'Spawned? She spawned in the woods? Yep she's crazy.' Jaune thought. He better handle this situation slowly and carefully, having no idea what this crazy girl was capable of. She might be a serial killer, a hot one but still a killer. "...Ok……….what's your name, by the way." He was planning on calling the mental asylum in town, wanting to know if they were missing a patient.

The girl smiled, "My name is Pyrrha." She told him. Jaune nodded at this, waiting for her last name. He got confused when she didn't answer.

"Uh…..what's your last name?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Pyrrha looked puzzle from this question.

"What's a last name?" She asked, tilting her head in a cute way. Jaune nodded his head.

'Yep, 100% crazy.'

"You know what, it doesn't matter." Jaune said as he pull out his scroll. He went to look up the phone number of the mental hospital. He then realize that randomly getting on his scroll would look suspicious, so he decided to distract her by striking up a conversation.

"So….I'm Jaune," he started, trying to think of something to say. "I…...uh…..have seven sisters." Jaune wasn't good at small talk obviously, especially when it came with girls. Although Pyrrha beamed at that, finding it interesting.

"Wow, really? That must be so much fun." Jaune nodded at this.

"What about you, got any family nearby?" The internet was going pretty slow for him right now.

'COME ON LOAD.'

"I'm actually not from here." Pyrrha told him. "I just got here last night, from the woods as I said earlier."

"Ok that's cool." Jaune said, not fully paying attention the conversation. "Ugh….. what about comics? Do you read those? My favorites are the X-ray and Vav issues."

Pyrrha shook her head. "What are comics? Are they some kind of books? I love to read, sadly we don't have many books in hell."

"Oh that sucks." Jaune said as the webpage finally loaded for him, the information she told him not yet settling in.

 **PROCESSING**

Wait, what did she say?

"Did you just say you're from hell?"

It was stupid for him to ask, but it caught him so off guard that he just asked without thinking.

The girl smiled and nodded. "Yep, born and raised. You see my father decided to let me explore remnant because I found humans to be very interesting." She told him with her arms behind her back. "I want to learn about your customs, culture, food, and behaviors."

"You're not human." Jaune was now curious, what does this girl think she is? He actually forgot about his fear of her, finding this to be interesting.

"Nope," Pyrrha shook her head. "I'm a demon."

'Yep, totally bat shit crazy.'

"Oh, ok." He said, chuckling at her, not believing her whatsoever. "Sure you are." Pyrrha got slightly offended from this, knowing he didn't actually fully believed her.

"I am a demon." She said with a pout, her face scrunched up. "My father is Satan himself."

"Hey." Jaune said, putting his hands up in surrender. "I totally believe you're a demon who happens to be the daughter of Satan. Nothing illogical about that whatsoever."

Pyrrha cutely stomped her foot and crossed her arms. How could she prove she was actually a demon. She looked on the ground to see a dead beetle. An idea went through her head.

"I can prove it." She said, with eyes shining with anticipation. Jaune was about to type in the mental hospital number into his scroll, but this piqued his interest. He wanted to see what she'll do.

"Oh, go ahead. I love to see you try." Jaune put his scroll in his pocket, giving Pyrrha his all undivided attention.

Pyrrha lightly cheered and she slouched down on her knees at the beetle. She closed her eyes and concentrated, putting her hand over the beetle. She then started to chant, but it wasn't in English. It wasn't in a language Jaune recognized whatsoever in fact. It will creepy and sent dread in his body.

The barn's temperature suddenly spiked down, sending shivers over his body. Shadows starting to leave Pyrrha's hand, forming around the beetle. The shadows surrounded it in a circular manner, before suddenly entering it. Jaune stared in horror as this happened. The beetle then opened it eyes, revealing them to be deep red. It then started to move.

Five seconds. Five seconds of complete and utter silence filled the room. Not one little sound manifesting in there, not even the horses made any noise.

1

'Did she just…'

2

'brought that beetle…..

3

'No, that's impossible'

4

'I'm going insane.'

5

Pyrrha finally broke the silence, she looked up at Jaune, looking quite proud of herself.

"See I told you so. Can a human do this?" She put her arms on her side while she gloated. Never doubt the daughter of Satan. She then noticed Jaune's face. It was completely blank, but his eyes showed terror. It as if his brain just shut down but his soul was trying to scream for help. "A-are you alright?" She asked, with a hint of concern. She started to feel self conscious, did she do something wrong? He wanted proof she was a demon, right? So what was wrong?

Five more seconds of silence filled the barn as Pyrrha stared at Jaune. If you listen closely you could hear Jaune's heart trying to burst out of his ribcage.

1

'bump bump'

2

'bump bump, bump bump'

3

'BUMP BUMP, BUMP BUMP'

4

 **'BUMP BUMP, BUMP BUMP'**

5

Pyrrha was about to ask if he was alright again, clearly concerned. Suddenly Jaune stumbled backwards, landing on his ass for the second time that day. He stared at her, too terrified to move.

'THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! THIS IS JUST A NIGHTMARE. I'M NOT LOOKING AT THE DEVIL'S DAUGHTER.'

Jaune pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. When he didn't find himself to be back in his bed was when he started to REALLY panic.

Upon tripping, Pyrrha stood up to see if he was alright. When she did that, this made Jaune to finally stood up and book it to the door, bursting it open and running.

Pyrrha ran out, confused by the boys action. "Where are you going? What about your hoodie?" She asked as the boy was now far away from her. "I'll wait here until your return then." She then shut the door again. Maybe she should of done a different power to prove her point.

Jaune ran to his truck. It was a piece of shit truck. The engine was only functional because of a huge amount of duct tape he irresponsibly used on it. He dove through the window, not having enough time to open the door. He always had his keys in his ignition, not like anyone would want to steal this truck anyway. He turned the key just for it not to start.

"COME ON, COME ONE." he yelled, literal tears forming in his eyes. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS MAN. THIS SITUATION IS FUCKED. START DAMN IT" If one was watching him, they would probably be laughing at him, he did look silly.

The truck finally came to life and he pulled off. He was going insane and only could think of one place he could go to, the town's church. He needed God now.

On the way there, Jaune tried to calm down. Telling himself that maybe, just maybe it was her semblance. There were plenty of weird semblance in this world. He then remembered the room's temperature changing, the shadows, and the feeling of dread. He doubted a semblance could do all that. He started to grossly weep yet again. Is this the end of the world? Is the rapturing about to happen? Is the devil going to be pissed that he saw his daughter bare? These were some of the few thoughts that went to his head as he drove to the church.

He pulled into the church, he went to jump out of his truck just for his seat belt to stop him, choking him. Jaune quickly unwrapped his belt before running towards the door of the church. The entire time while doing this, he was mumbling 'fuck' under his breath.

He passed an old couple on the way there who saw the incident as soon he pulled into the parking lot. They watched him run into the doors of the church.

"Good for him." The woman said to her husband, believing that Jaune was on drugs by the way he just acted. "That boy could use some Jesus."

Jaune burst through the doors of the church, out of breath and sweaty. The doors swung open, slamming into the walls. This alerted the preacher of the church, Father Stilinski.

Father Stilinski was middle age man; he was a heavy-set man with a somewhat round shape. He was wearing his usual church attire, and was holding a Bible.

Stilinski jumped upon hearing the doors slam open. He saw Jaune Arc at the entrance, completely out of breath, he was sweating profoundly, wheezing. He slouched down slightly, resting his hands on his knees, trying to grasp a few puffs of air. Finally his breathing went back to normal, and he quickly walked towards him.

There were a few other people in the church, most of them were praying to themselves until Jaune interrupted them. He made it to Stilinski, who noticed that the Arc boy had the craziest look in his eyes, it was unsettling.

"Hey, Father," Jaune said, trying to act calm but failing. "Uh…….can I talk to you in private for a moment? I REALLY could use some advice." Stilinski almost wanted to deny his request, Jaune's demeanor was off-putting. Alas, he was a man of God and couldn't do this.

"Of course my boy." He paused and squinted his eyes at him. "Are you alright, though."

Jaune let out a force laugh. "HAHAHA of course I'm alright, why would you think I wasn't alright. I'M PERFECTLY FINE." Jaune said, unintentionally yelling the last part. Stilinski grabbed his cross necklace, and prayed in his head for the boy, who was most likely on some type of drug.

"Let's…...go to the back of the church." The man of God told the boy. They walked towards the back in silence, with a awkward atmosphere surrounding them the whole way.

"What is it you want to talk about." Stilinski really did want to help this boy, maybe he need motivation to kick drugs and God is his answer? Who knows?

Jaune was at war with himself. On one hand he just wanted to cry on the man's shoulder, telling him about the Devil's Daughter in his barn. The other part of him thought that if he did this the Stilinski would think he's either insane, high or both. So he had to stretch the truth a little so he wouldn't get thrown in the loony bin or rehab.

"Uh…….." he was racking his brain, trying to think of anything that wouldn't make him seem crazy, or seem crazier at least, Jaune was pretty sure he looked insane running in here.

An idea struck down on him. He snapped his fingers. "Ok hypothetically speaking, what would one do if the daughter of Satan was in their barn?" He asked.

Stilinski looked at him weirdly. Was this what got the boy so worked up, a hypothetical question. The boy was jumpy. He was constantly moving his hands, as if he didn't know what to do with them. He would sometimes have them behind his back, then across his chest, then in his pockets, until finally he pressed then flat together. This boy might actually be on drugs. "Well," Stilinski started, trying to piece together the weird story. "I'll need more information on this."

Jaune nodded rapidly. "Of course, of course. Ok, again hypothetically speaking." Jaune said, raising his hand at him in a dismissing way. "I walked into my barn, and I saw a naked girl in there. I let out a manly scream and fell backwards. The girl checked if I was alright, being concerned I was hurt. She then told me she spawned in the woods." Jaune let out a force laugh. "I know right? Crazy huh. Again hypothetical speaking. She then said she was the daughter of Satan. She then proved this by taking a dead beetle and bringing back to life. I ran, got in my truck and drove here." Jaune finished his tale before yet again adding "Again, can't stress this enough, hypothetical speaking."

Stilinski took in the oddly detailed story. He knew he would have to answer the question for him to go away. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did she give any malicious behavior." Jaune shook his head. "Did she look evil?"

"No, she just look like a regular girl."

"Then maybe she's not evil, Jaune." Stilinski said, a head forming in his head. What is he doing with his life? This is a stupid conversation.

"B-but she's the daughter of the devil. Isn't that the tell-tale sign of evil?" Jaune exclaimed, making Stilinski headache worst.

"Jaune, this is a hypothetical question, therefore it doesn't matter what I say because it's not real. You are taking this way too seriously." Stilinski said, trying to end the conversation.

Jaune took this information in. "So there's a slight chance that she's not evil?" Stilinski nodded.

"You know that the devil was once an angel right?" Stilinski asked, which made Jaune nod. "Well, that means that the vilest thing ever was once a good guy. No one is born evil, Jaune. This might include the Daughter of Satan. Again this is a hypothetical question, so who cares what I say."

Jaune took the information in. So there's a chance she's not evil? It's a slim chance but still a chance. Jaune also realized he better do something quick before any of his family come home and see Pyrrha in the barn. Jaune doesn't want any of his family members to unintentionally piss her off. Jaune thought of Pyrrha's behavior during their talk.

Pyrrha didn't seem evil, but the could be a trick. Although, her aura was comforting, something you wouldn't expect from someone with her background. Her smile also seemed genuine, he couldn't see an ounce of deceiviness in it. Just maybe she isn't necessarily evil.

"Thanks father…... that's all I really needed to know." Stilinski smiled at him.

"Anytime my boy, tell your mother I say hi and I'll see you this Sunday." Jaune nodded before leaving towards the exit.

He entered his truck and started to drive home.

'Could Pyrrha truly not be evil? Pyrrha did seem too nice for her own good.' Jaune head started to hurt, all of this was happening way too fast. It's like a semi slamming into his head. Jaune guess he could ask her questions, it not like he's going to fully trust her right now.

Jaune pulled into the driveway of his house. He walked towards the back to his barn. He stared at it, getting ready to talk to the spawn of Satan yet again. He swallowed his fear and opened the door.

Pyrrha was laying on a thing of hay, attempting to have a conversation with a Horse.

"And Neo was being really mean to me so I- Oh Jaune you're back." She said before standing and coming near him. Jaune had to force himself not to jump backwards when she enter his personal space. She still had his hoodie on, which doesn't go past her knees. This gave Jaune a pretty good look at her smooth legs. The hoodie was also loose on her because his frame was larger than Pyrrha's, therefore the hoodie was slanted down at the collar making some of her chest slightly visible. Nothing above Pg-13 but enough to make him slightly embarrassed. He looked away out of respect of the girl.

"Uh……." Jaune was struggling with words, her wearing his hoodie on wasn't helping. It made Pyrrha look like his girlfriend after a night of……

Jaune face went extremely red from this. Pyrrha finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry if I scared you back there. In hindsight I should have done something smaller to prove I was my father's daughter. Like make some fire."

'So she has fire power? Neat and terrifying.'

"I hope that didn't make you not want to be my friend." Jaune noticed she actually looked nervous, the way she would look away from him and the way she would timidly bite her nails. When Jaune look at Pyrrha he no longer saw a demon, he just sees a girl his age who didn't have anyone she knew anywhere. She was completely alone.

Jaune put on a comforting smile. "What? No, it just….surprise me you know?" More like scared shitless. "I advised not to tell anyone that fact, it would make them…...let just say uneasy." Pyrrha nodded at this.

"So…...can we be friends?" Pyrrha asked Jaune, she started to fiddle with the hem of the hoodie.

Jaune had to admit, she looked adorable when she was nervous. "...you know what, sure." Jaune realized that Pyrrha was going to need dry clothes. "But first, let go to my house, my sister is about your size and she has some clothes I can borrow while she is away. Then I would like to ask you a few questions."

Pyrrha beamed at Jaune, excited she got her first friend so easily. Jaune smiled back, maybe he isn't going to die.

 **Anyway, that is how the two met.** **Tomorrow I'll most likely post a bloodborne AU crossover on here. It'll be a comedy involving Pyrrha, Jaune and Summer. I already posted it on my tumblr a few day ago. My name is "MoistMailMan" on tumblr if you want to follow me.**


	3. Lewd Book

**Before the story starts, I just to thank everyone for getting the story to two hundred follows.**

Jaune walked the halls of beacon, heading for his dorm after a long day of school. The boy was happy when he made it to his room; his day was absolutely and completely shitty.

He was late to Goodwitch's class so he had to serve detention with the lady. Jaune was terrified the entire punishment because of the pure authority-like aura the woman sent out. Glynda told him no talking and he was too afraid to make any noise, even sneezing. He was the only kid there too, so all of Goodwitch's attention was directed on him. This hostile environment made the one hour detention feel like three.

He also got his ass handed to him by Cardin Winchester, who was an ox of a man. For some reason, the boy really hated the blonde and always chose Jaune to fight during spars. Pyrrha really hated this and would always pick HIM to fight and beat HIS ass for a change.

The redhead actually fought like the demon when angry. In other words: very painful and gruesome. Jaune actually felt somewhat bad for Cardin; Pyrrha was probably the most powerful thing that ever walked Remnant and could take on a whole army of huntsmen without breaking a sweat. That wasn't even an exaggeration either; Jaune had seen Pyrrha fought plenty of times, and her raw pure strength amazed him each time. She once punched a grimm scorpion into space…...literally. That's not joke, she actually did this once.

Pyrrha and Jaune found a dark cave during their entrance exams, and Jaune thought it was a bright idea to explore it. So Pyrrha lit her hand on fire with her demonic powers and they searched the cave, hoping to find the relic they needed to pass the test.

They didn't find the relic, but they did find a very pissed off grimm scorpion that didn't appreciate them intruding in it's home. So Pyrrha punched the scorpion, sending it flying into the ceiling and the breaking through said ceiling. The scorpion didn't even stop; it literally continued it's journey skyward into space. Jaune then reminded Pyrrha of human limitations and told her to abide by them.

So imagine what Pyrrha could do to a cocky seventeen year old that had been bullying her friend.

Jaune smiled after grabbing the handle of the door, glad to finally make it back to his room. He could now just chill with his partner without a worry in the world.

It would also just be the two of them, since Ren and Nora were both in town for the evening. Jaune turned the handle of his door, expecting Pyrrha to be sleeping or reading some fantasy book.

Although, the boy was not expecting to see something that would terrify him to his core. Something that was far worse than anything he could ever imagine. It was worse than a nuclear war, worse than the sun exploding, worse than the end of the world and even worse than the devil pulling him into hell.

Jaune found Pyrrha reading Ninja's of love on her bed.

She had a small hue of red on her cheeks as she read the novel, probably not understanding A LOT of the words in it. She looked so puzzled, tilting her head in a perplexed manner.

Pyrrha finally noticed him and asked the blonde something that he knew was coming. Jaune knew what Pyrrha was about to ask him; it was obvious by her confused demeanor and her large curiosity. But Jaune still felt chills down his spine when the words left her mouth.

"H-hey Jaune," she started, slightly stuttering. "I don't understand some of these words in this, can you help me?"

It got deadly quiet in the room, none of them speaking as they basked in the silence. The lack of noise of deafening, ramming into Jaune's ear like a train. The boy finally understood the meaning of loud quietness.

The duo continued their staring contest, not taking their eyes off each other. Pyrrha had a look of curiosity on her face while Jaune had a look of terror in his.

"J-jaune?" Pyrrha spoke up, breaking the silent atmosphere. "Are you alright?"

She was worried about her partner, he looked broken by his blank stare. There was no emotion in his face as he stared at her. She looked around the room to see if there was something out of the ordinary. She didn't find a damn thing though, everything was normal in the room, so what was his problem?

"J-jaune," She tried again, hoping to break him out of his stupor. "You're scaring me, speak to me."

Jaune's brain finally kicked in and he instantaneously ran backwards, slamming to door shut, much to Pyrrha's dismay. He heard a confused noise from the demon, obviously she wasn't expecting that. He then locked the door, even though he knew this wouldn't do anything. The redhead could easily break the barrier down if she wanted to, but this should buy him some time though.

His brain was screaming at him, questioning where she got a damn smut book in the first place. The library didn't have filth like that, and he doubted she went to a bookstore without him. She always asked for his opinions on the books she got, not wanting to waste her money on something she didn't want. So the chances of her buying this erotic novel by herself was very unlikely.

So where the hell did she get the book from? Jaune racked his brain, desperately trying to figure out a solution. He couldn't think of one though; he couldn't conjure up a logical solution for his problem. No one enjoyed that novel, it was full of creepy fetish shit that freaked people out. Nearly everyone stood clear from the series; no one wanted to be corrupted by it's vile and lewd scenes. The only person he knew that actually enjoyed the series was………

Jaune's eyes widened in realization as he ran over to team's RWBY's dorm, pounding at the door. He had to see one of the girls in this room.

The girls in team RWBY were their next door neighbors, being right across the hall from them. They became friends after the exams since they helped each other during a fight with a nevermore. There was a certain girl on this team that really enjoyed these type of novels. She had plenty of these terrible books, probably around fifty of them. So Jaune knew this girl was the cause of his problem at the moment.

The door opened up to reveal a tall buxom blonde girl. She had long hair, purple eyes and assets that she loved to flaunt around. Her name was Yang, AKA, Beacon's Bombshell.

She smirked when she saw Jaune, maybe a little weirded out by his crazy demeanor but still smirked. She really appreciated Jaune and Pyrrha, since they were Ruby's first friends in the school. So Yang took a liking to the duo, even though one of them puked on her new shoes

"Hey there, Vomit Boy." She teased, leaning against her door frame. Yang really enjoyed her nickname for the boy. Hell, she even tried to trademarked the name but didn't have enough money for it. "What can I do for you this fine evening?"

"Where's Blake?!" He somewhat yelled, eye twitching a little as he said it. "I really need to ask her something."

Yang quirked an eyebrow at the fellow blonde, being on edge by her erratic behavior. He looked absolutely scared shitless of something and was urgently trying to get Blake out there. It actually creeped her out. "Uhm….Blakey, you have a visitor." Yang spoke into her room, wanting to get away from this guy as soon as possible. His eyes were screaming crazy and his body was in a fight or flight mode.

Blake poked her head out of the door, her usual stoic look plastered on her face. "Can I help you?" She rose an eyebrow at him, confused in why he wanted her. They never talk to each other, so him seeking a conversation with her was out of the ordinary. It would be like Blake trying to strike up a conversation with princess in there.

"Can I ask you a simple question?" Jaune asked, derailing her from her thoughts. He looked like he was trying to look calm but was failing, much like a crackhead trying to act sober in front of people. Blake decided to be cautious with the boy, not really knowing what to expect from him. He may be the weakest boy at the school but craziness can make anyone dangerous.

"Uh, sure. Shoot." She casually told him, trying to size him up in case things went south. She literally had no clue what he was about to ask her but she was pretty sure it was bothering him.

Jaune let out a force chuckle, smiling wide at the girl. "Ah, thanks." He said, nodding his head to her. "Well, I have a simple tiny question for you. You know my partner, right? Pyrrha Nikos?"

Nikos was a name they randomly picked from a website. It meant victory, which was perfect for a girl who could kick anyone's ass, including his and even Ozpin's. Pyrrha also said it sounded pretty and so they chose it. It was quite strange that the devil's daughter would call something pretty. Well, to be fair, this shouldn't really shock Jaune since the girl literally acted like an angel. (Looked like one as well.)

Blake crossed her arms across her chest, standing up straight to seem like a bigger threat. This may sound funny because it seemed so primitive but it still worked. "Yeah." She kept it simple, believing a simple response would lead to a simple conversation.

"Well, did you happened to give her a certain smutty book earlier?" He asked, staring right into her eyes.

"Yeah, why?" She questioned, not really seeing an issue with it.

"Oh." Jaune nodded his head, realizing his suspicions were correct. "Well, I have one more question for you, if you would." Jaune paused, waiting for a response from the girl. Blake soon nodded at him, causing him to continue his talking. "Thanks, I just wanted to know if that yoU'RE FUCKING INSANE!?" Jaune yelled, getting louder as he spoke.

This scared the girl; she was not expecting an outburst like this and slightly jumped back in reaction. His face became red from anger as he stood up straight. "WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS? IN WHAT FUCKING UNIVERSE WAS THAT A SMART IDEA?"

Blake was silent for a moment, not knowing how to handle this situation. So she let Pyrrha borrow Ninja's of Love, so what? If Pyrrha wanted to read a smut book and Blake had one, then what was the problem? There was nothing wrong with smut, so why was he freaking out at her?

Blake soon got mad back at Jaune, getting irritated by his explosive response. The girl clenched her fist and responded to the boy.

"What's your problem? So Pyrrha is reading smut, big deal. She's a seventeen year old girl who can read whatever she wants."

Jaune was quick to respond back at her, just as annoyed. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU CHOOSE THAT TERRIBLE SERIES? THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO READ THAT FILTH ARE HEATHENS AND SAD WOMEN!"

Those were the wrong words since Blake adored the series. It was one of her favorite books and hated when people bad mouthed it because they didn't understand the very deep meaning behind it. So Jaune calling the readers 'Heathens' and 'Sad women" really pissed her off.

Blake clenched her teeth, trying to control her anger. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you trying to call me a heathen?"

Jaune was running on terror, frustration and anger, so he didn't think before he spoke. So the next words that came out of his mouth could have been his last. "Maybe I am."

Those were three simple words with a giant impact behind them. Jaune could have sworn he heard a record scratching after saying that. Not a single word was spoken for a bit, the silence consuming the entire hall. It was creepy and unnerving how the volume ceased almost immediately.

Blake was speechless, not fully believing her ears. She was slacked jawed and was just staring at him, not believing the balls he had on him. Jaune said that without any hesitation or nervousness and with determination in his eyes. She was actually a little impressed.

One could have probably felt the atmosphere rapidly changing from awkwardness to anger. Blake's glare was maddening and violent, being able to make a lesser man crumble in terror. But Jaune was no lesser man, he was literally sharing a room with the daughter of Satan. He even cuddled with the girl the other day, so Jaune became much braver because of this. (Glynda still scared him shitless, though.)

It took all of Blake's willpower not to kill this boy on the spot, her eye actually twitched like Jaune's did. All she saw was red and an image of Jaune's grave in her head.

 _Here lies Jaune Arc:_

 _He died the way he lived, like a dumbass._

 _RIP_

Jaune didn't even seem to notice that sudden violent aura surrounding Blake, because he just continued their glaring contest. Of course, Jaune's glare was like a puppy glare while Blake's was like a cougar. The difference between their intimidateing looks were very high, like comparing white to black. (Or yellow to black for their case)

Before anything could escalate any more, team JNPR's door handle jiggled. "Jaune, are you out there?" The voice of Pyrrha called out. Jaune let out a squeak, the anger inside him died and was replaced with terror once again. He looked at Blake, grabbed her by her shoulders and told her firmly, "I was never here!" And he then booked it down hall, accidentally bumping into a kid on the way out.

Blake just goggled at the boy, confused of what just happened. The anger left him almost immediately after hearing Pyrrha's voice, which was strange because that girl was the embodiment of too pure.

Although, Pyrrha was crazy strong, especially for someone of her age. The girl literally fought like a demon sometimes. No one had come close to defeating the redhead in the arena, so she was Beacon's best student so far.

But Blake doubted Jaune was terrified that Pyrrha might hurt him; they literally acted like a cute couple sometimes, so the chances of Pyrrha's wanting to hurt Jaune was low.

Not even low, nearly impossible. The only person to ever pissed Pyrrha off was Cardin, and this was because he was bullying Jaune. So Blake doubted those two even ever fought with each other before; they got along way too much for that.

Team's JNPR door interrupted Blake's thoughts as it opened up, revealing Pyrrha on the other side. She looked around in a muddled manner. "Was Jaune out here?"

The redhead could have sworn she heard his voice out here, and he sounded really frustrated.

Blake looked at the way Jaune made his escape, debating rather she should tell her the truth. "Uh…...no." she said slowly, looking back at Pyrrha. "Why do you want him?"

Pyrrha looked down at her book, which she was clutching to her chest. "This book confuses me, I don't really understand some of these words in it. I wanted to ask him to help me" She said, looking back up at Blake.

Blake finally understood why Jaune was freaking out now and could somewhat believed his actions were justifiable, except for the heathen part though. She totally forgotten about Pyrrha's innocence of…..*ahem*...intimate stuff. In hindsight, Blake should have given her something else or prepared her for the lewd material.

"Well, I don't really know where he is." Blake told her, deciding to save Jaune's ass for now. This caused the redhead to pout.

"Aw, I really wanted to ask him questions about this book." There was a small trace of pink on her cheeks.

Pyrrha may be innocent when it came to these type of things, but the demon still knew about sex. Pyrrha had an aunt-like woman in hell who took care of her when her father wasn't around. She was a lieutenant of the hell army and acted like a mother to her. Her name was Jacklyn and she told her about sex.

Her father was supposed to do it, but he couldn't look his daughter in the eyes and say penis at the same time. So he made Jacklyn do it, but only the baby making parts, nothing else. If it didn't involved having a child, then Pyrrha didn't know about it. Ironically, her father didn't want her to know any 'sinful activities'.

Pyrrha wasn't ignorant either, she knew these words involved sex by the context they were used in, just not the kind she was taught. So Pyrrha was slightly flustered but not by much. How bad can these words be?

Blake felt bad for Jaune; the boy will have to explain the lewd scenes to Pyrrha later. Poor bastard. She just prayed it wouldn't be too bad for the blonde.

Suddenly, the door of Team RWBY's dorm opened, revealing a very excited Yang. She must have listening the entire time.

Yang was excited; she knew about Pyrrha's innocence and really wanted to fuck with Jaune. So teaching Pyrrha about lewd stuff would be a great prank. It would also be great teasing material for her as well. "You need help with these words?" She asked, with a teasing gleam in her eyes. She wrapped her arm around Blake's shoulders, pulling her closer to her. "Well, me and Blakey over here can help you. Isn't that right, Blake?"

The cat girl stared at Yang as if she was nuts. Did she really expected her to do this? "Uh, can I talk to you in private?" She then roughly shoved Yang, pushing both of them into their dorm. "This will just be a moment, Pyrrha." The door shut on the redhead before she could get a word out.

"Are you crazy?" Blake asked once inside. "I can't do that to her, she's too innocent." she told her.

"Oh come on. Don't you think this will be funny? Think about how embarrassed Jaune will be." Yang tried, hoping she could convince her friend to do this very funny thing.

This would be hilarious in many ways. Jaune would be flustered and Pyrrha would be cutely confused. But Yang really needed help from Blake, since the blonde didn't know half of the words in the book. Her partner was seriously into kinky shit.

Blake crossed her arms at the girl, giving her a disappointed looking. "No, I'm not going to do that to Jaune. How would you feel if I told Ruby about these things?"

"I would kill you but this ain't Ruby. Plus Pyrrha is older than her, so bad comparison." Yang then grabbed Blake by her face, looking her in the eyes. "Think about it, don't you want revenge for Jaune calling you a heathen?"

"What?...No I-" Blake was momentarily at a standstill. Yang was partially correct; Jaune calling her a heathen really ticked her off, so the girl wanted some sort of revenge.

On the other hand, this was going way too far. All Jaune did was call her a heathen, that's it. Lewdifying Pyrrha…….if that was even a word, would be going BEYOND the proper revenge technique. So Blake put her foot down.

"No, Yang. I'm just going to kick his ass in the arena." Yang just coyly smiled at the girl.

"Ok, hear this out then. There are two characters in Ninja's of love that are quite similar to Jaune and Pyrrha."

Yang once read the book out of morbid curiosity; and boy, was it a journey. She couldn't even look Blake in the eyes for a whole day. That book had very weird things in it...very bondage things that she couldn't understand.

Blake's eyes widened, realizing she was right. There was an innocent girl in the book and a sassy handsome ninja who fell in love. Their sex scenes were Blake's favorite. Jaune and Pyrrha fit that category nearly perfectly…... except for Jaune, he's no Ninja and she didn't really find him that attractive.

"Think about Blake." Yang whispered into her ears like a devil on her shoulder. Unfortunately for Blake, she had no angel on the other one. "You can have a live action Ninja's of Love right here at Beacon. Minus the sex scene, of course."

The offer was so tempting, she really wanted a movie of that book but no one was brave enough to do it. The offer was weighing on her like a weight, keeping her down and away from pure thoughts.

"Join me Blake." Yang whispered like evil empress. "Join me and we can watch this beautiful thing together. All you have to do is say yes."

Out of context, this would sound very dirty…….. actually it was pretty dirty in context as well.

Blake couldn't, she refused to do this. Pyrrha was a nice girl who didn't deserve those lewd thoughts corrupting her.

But a live action of Ninja's of Love though...

NO! She couldn't, no matter how alluring, tempting and amazing...and attractive... and charming the offer was. She would not do this.

Wait, why was her hand moving towards the door handle?

Oh no, the offer was like a siren call; Blake couldn't control her body as it moved on autopilot and before she knew it, she opened the door.

"Hey Pyrrha, we can help you with your problem of yours."

The redhead beamed at Blake, glad to have someone explain the words to her. "Really? Oh thank you so much."

Blake nodded and smiled. She was planning on getting her live action movie and her revenge at the same time. " No problem, by the way; do you know what sex is?"

LineBreak

Jaune was pretty sure he overreacted, because he was currently hiding inside a dumpster behind the cafeteria in a hope to hide from his partner. He could smell a week worth trash and the stench was now clinging on to him like body odor.

He didn't know why he chose a dumpster to hide in. He ran by the cafeteria and panicked, deciding that Pyrrha would never look in there. In hindsight, there were plenty of better and cleaner places to hide. He made sure it was empty though, but the smell of past food still lingered in it.

There was a smell of rotten fish, cheese, bread, basically any type of food around him. The smell was atrocious, and the heat from the sun just made it worst. The violent rays of light was pounding into the dumpster, making it into a giant oven. Jaune's clothes stuck to him like a second set of skin from the sweat, irritating his body.

He was in there for two hours……..two entire hours.

Jaune knew he was a dumbass that overreacted to things, but this was a new low for him. He was tired, sweaty, and smelly. The vile air around the trash made it hard to breath, each inhale was met with a taste of garbage.

After the two hours, Jaune realized he was a dumbass. Well…...more like RErealized it…...the boy was the brightest crayon in the box.

Was he actually hiding from his partner because she read a smut book? Jaune felt somewhat pathetic; he was hiding like a scared little boy from a ghost. Pyrrha was the nicest girl ever met, and he literally ran away from her like the plague. He didn't even stopped to think how that would have made her feel. Pyrrha probably thought she did something bad and was now self-conscious. He needed to get back to his dorm and apologize.

Jaune opened the dumpster, the fresh cool air blasting him in the face. Being inside a heated metal box made you really appreciate cool air. He stood up, stretching his back, trying to get all the aches out.

He then looked to his left to be faced with Glynda walking by.

She stopped her patrol when she heard a dumpster opening loudly. Her original thought was that raccoons were digging in the trash. She was prepared to scare them off so they wouldn't make a mess. Although, she was met with Jaune Arc, who was sweating by a mile.

Glynda gawked at the boy, many questions forming in her head.

Jaune couldn't explain himself, knowing it would just make it weirder if he told Glynda the reason for his dumpster diving activity. She might even laugh in his face.

"Evening Goodwitch." He calmly told her, feeling his pride jump off a building. Jaune could see all the hope in Glynda's eyes leave as she continued to stare at him. Her mouth was slightly opened as she tried to consume the image she was receiving.

"I don't want to know but you have detention with me this Friday now." Jaune nodded, believing this was fair. At least it was only detention, too bad he was pretty sure he just lost all respect from Glynda.

"Yes mam." He solemnly said, knowing it would take a while to tape his pride back together.

Yet again; there was an awkward silence, them just staring at each other.

"Get out of the dumpster, Mr. Arc." Glynda finally spoke up, wondering why the hell he was still in the trash.

"Y-yes mam."

LineBreak

The looks people gave Jaune while walking back were embarrassing. They avoided him like a disease. They stood clear, not wanting to smell the stench emitting off him. Jaune knew his reputation was even more ruined now, instead of calling him 'vomit boy', they would now call him 'The trash Boy'

Yippee.

Jaune made it to his dorm for the second time that day. He sighed, knowing he had to deal with Pyrrha sooner or later. He looked at the door, dreading the possible conversation he might have with her. 'Let just get this over with.' He walked in to be met with a flustered looking Pyrrha on her bed.

"H-hey Pyr." He awkwardly spoke up, getting the redhead's attention. He must of scared her, because she looked up fast and slightly jumped. "Uhm…….sorry about…...you know, running off like that."

"It's O-ok." She quietly said, not meeting his face. Her cheeks were extremely red and she was avoided his eyes like a plague.

"Do you still have any questions for the book?"

Jaune didn't want to tell her about every lewd act in that filth, but he rather he did than someone else. The last thing he wanted was someone like Yang to explain those words to Pyrrha; she would most definitely take advantage of the innocent girl.

"N-no. I'm no longer interested in those words." She said, trying to hide her face from him. She started to remember what Blake and Yang told her.

(Earlier)

Pyrrha's face was practically a tomato. She was looking down at the lewd book, now fully understanding the words in it. "T-t-hat what those words mean?" She squeaked out, not being able to look the two girls in the face.

Humans really did those things? Those activities were so……..dirty. Pyrrha couldn't think of a better word than that. Wait, does that mean that Jaune……..would like those things?

Somehow, Pyrrha's face got even more red than before, matching her hair. Of course the two girls noticed this, especially Yang, who smiled deviously at her.

"Yep!" Yang said, looking satisfied with her arms across her breast. The blonde was enjoying herself, anticipating to see Pyrrha's reaction with Jaune. "That are what those words mean."

Blake felt so much shame for what she did. Pyrrha looked so unconformable; she couldn't even look them in the face.

"S-so you're supposed to do these things with your partners?" Pyrrha asked. "L-like me and J-j-jaune?"

Blake was about to put a stop to this, believing they already crossed the line. Too bad Yang quickly put a hand over her mouth so she couldn't speak

"Of course, Pyrrha. He is your partner after all." She chirped, sounding like a caring mother.

Yang's grip on Blake was too strong to pull off her so she still couldn't speak. She was forced to watch the hell she and Yang made.

Pyrrha couldn't believe humans would do just…...lewd things with each other. These activities were completely different from the things Jacklyn told her; Pyrrha didn't even knew you could use your mouth for those type of things. Are all women on Remnant as submissive than the characters in the book?

"Well, you better get back to your dorm, little miss." Yang exclaimed, keeping a hold on Blake, who was still trying to break free. "Don't want to keep Jaune waiting, wherever he is." She slightly grunted in pain as Blake elbowed her in the gut, but kept her grip on her.

Pyrrha left the dorm, leaving the two girls alone. Yang finally let go of Blake, smiling with satisfaction.

"That wasn't funny Yang." Blake told her angrily.

"Yes it was."

(Present)

Jaune knew instantly what was wrong with Pyrrha by her look of terror. You got to be a dense idiot not to know this.

She could obviously smell the garbage on him.

Jaune smelt like rotten trash that was put in an oven, so Pyrrha probably thought he smelled like shit and was far too polite to tell him.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower." Jaune spoke up, taking off his hoodie to reveal his skin. He was actually quite muscular from working on his farm for years. His hoodie really knew how to hide those muscles though.

This caused Pyrrha to grab a pillow to cover her face, knowing her cheeks were as hot as the sun. This reminded her of a scene from the book where the girl and the boy went into the shower and…….

Pyrrha buried her face deeper into the pillow, attempting her hid herself from the world. Her face felt like a forest fire from the heat radiating from it.

Jaune noticed her pillow act and assumed it was because of his smell again. Poor girl, trying to block her nostrils with the pillow. He needed to take a shower right now.

He walked into the shower, turning it on to get rid of the vile smells. 'Well, at least she's not interested in those words now.' He thought as he scrubbed himself.

Pyrrha finally calmed down, getting a hold of her beating heart. It was hammering into her rib cage as if it was at attempting to burst out.

Did she really had to do all of those things with Jaune? Pyrrha's didn't believe she wanted too. Some of those acts were disgusting…...while others were………

Pyrrha's hid her face in the pillow again, not believing the lewd thoughts that she was having. Would Jaune even like those things? He seemed too nice to be that dominant with her; would he even like tying her up? Pyrrha's didn't really enjoyed being bound, so she hoped Jaune didn't either.

Jaune finally walked out of the bathroom, shirtless and wet. This sparked yet another memory of the book, causing her to hide in her pillow for the third time that day.

'God damn it' Jaune thought to himself. 'Do I still smell?' He reluctantly went back into the bathroom, planning on getting all the filthy smells off him. It was the least he could do for Pyrrha.

If only he could clean the dirty thoughts from Pyrrha's head, though.

 **Next week I'll probably post the teen titans oneshot.**


End file.
